The rise in electronic and digital device technology has rapidly changed the way society communicates, interacts, and consumes goods and services. Digital technology enables a variety of electronic devices to be available that can be used for a variety of purposes and are relatively cheap. Specifically, modern electronic devices, such as desktop computers, laptops, smart phones, and tablets, allow a user to have access to a variety of useful applications in many locations. Using such applications results in the generation of a large amount of data. Storing and retrieving the produced data is a significant challenge associated with providing useful applications and devices.
The data generated by online services can be stored at data storage facilities remote from any particular user. As the number of users grows so too does the amount of stored data. Having a large userbase sending and requesting data can result in complications that reduce efficiency and speed. As a counter measure, reducing the number of write operations used to store data can improve the overall functioning of the data storage system significantly.